Girlfriend
by Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister
Summary: Simple- songfic to Girlfriend, rated T because of 1 swear word, Percabeth, first sonfic, first oneshot


At lunch at Goode High, a certain blonde girl ran through all the eating kids, and up the steps of stage. Note, that a certain black-haired, green-eyed boy was watching her get the microphone. The girl was Annabeth, the boy was Percy, who had a girlfriend, Rachel, who was at the time sitting with him.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I want to sing a song dedicated to Perseus Jackson. He's sitting in the back of the cafeteria, by the way, next to Rachel I'm-so-important-'cause-my-daddy's-rich-so-in-your-face Dare. Here it goes.

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious__  
><em>_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive__  
><em>_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?__  
><em>_Alright, alright, alright___

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious__  
><em>_And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess__  
><em>_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right__  
><em>_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right___

_She's like so whatever__  
><em>_You could do so much better__  
><em>_I think we should get together now__  
><em>_And that's what everybody?s talking about___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
><em>_And even when you look away I know you think of me__  
><em>_I know you talk about me all the time again and again__  
><em>_And again and again and again___

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear__  
><em>_[. From: . .]__  
><em>_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear__  
><em>_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again__  
><em>_And again and again and again___

_?Cause she's like so whatever__  
><em>_And she could do so much better__  
><em>_I think we should get together now__  
><em>_And that's what everybody's talking about___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend___

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better__  
><em>_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
><em>_Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?___

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
><em>_'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better__  
><em>_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?__  
><em>_She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?___

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way, I think you need a new one__  
><em>_Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way___

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me__  
><em>_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret__  
><em>_Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend__  
><em>_No way, no way, no way, no way_

When she finished everybody in the whole cafeteria clapped. Percy turned to his girlfriend, look at her, than back at Annabeth, and said "Sorry, Rach, I'm dumping you. I'm tired of your bitchy-ness, so leave me alone." And he ran through the Cafeteria, ran up the steps to the stage, picked up Annabeth, and spun her around.

"I think I found out I like someone. Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Percy. Yes." She answered and they kissed on the lips, until someone yelled "Get a room, you two!".

**A/N: My first one- shot, yeah I know- really crappy, but I just couldn't help its crappyness. Hope you like it. Go on my profile, to get to vote in my pool, about which story I should write.**


End file.
